


A Weekend at River Ranch

by mistyT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amilyn Holdo - Freeform, Ben Solo is lactose intolerant, Ben is 25, Bluegrass, Camper Van, Campfire, Camping, College, Creeks, Crochet bikinis galore, Down in a van by the river, Dusty camping, F/M, Hammocks, Hippie shit, Leia / Amilyn, Leia is gay, Music Festival, Rey is 22, Reylo is bi, Rose / Connix, Sensitive Solo, Stormpilot, Summer Love, Swimming, Weed, White claws, Yoga, don't forget sunscreen !, everyone’s gay accept Reylo, falling in love while dancing, lots of eating, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, river - Freeform, small town, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyT/pseuds/mistyT
Summary: Rey is a 22 year old college student studying early childhood education at the local university and generally feeling lonely. She is working at Amilyn's annual rural hippie music festival, the 20th annual River Ranch! Ben is invited to the festival by Amilyn who is planning to propose to her longtime girlfriend Leia. He is super happy for them but isn't really looking forward to hanging out with Poe's rowdy friends and pretending to dance and have fun. They meet eyes at the river and spend the whole weekend by each others side.Lots of background Leia/Holdo, Finn/Poe and Rose/Connix! This is a fun story filled with good food, alcohol, joints, swimming, music, sun bathing, kisses, hammocks and most of all fluffy feelings! You know just all the makings of an awesome festival weekend :)
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Weekend at River Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a real festival that I will not disclose the real location and details about. It is very cool, low key and super rustic, I finally went this summer with my dad and just knew I had to write about some of the awesome stuff that happened. Yes I was having a fling with someone there, no we are not still seeing each other. None of that matters because creeks, alcohol, music festivals, bluegrass, hard sizzlers, weed, bare feet, hammocks, coolers with snacks and white people dancing is what I know and trust me it’s gonna be a good time.  
> Just so that you know I have never written a fanfiction before and am super nervous but also extremely excited. Let me know what you think ! I appreciate you ! Thank you ! I don’t have any (not even one!) friend irl who likes Reylo so please let's be friends ! Follow me on Twitter @ 4taryn4  
> Just a quick note on some of the shenanigans in this story, please do not drink and swim, or hangout anywhere near a dangerous river when intoxicated. I grew up on the river (literally) so I know what I'm doing but please do not underestimate how easy it is to hurt yourself out in nature. Thanks ! Enjoy !

~ Chapter 1 ~   
Thursday Midday, August 16th 2019  
He comes up from under the water and has to wipe his eyes to see more clearly. She’s upstream from him, running on the smooth river rocks when she loses her balance and Ben shoots up out of the water to catch her from falling, he realizes too late that she’s 40 feet up river from him and of course he can’t reach her. She’s wearing a crochet golden bikini top and black high waisted bottoms and has henna like designs on her left upper arm, her hair is chopped to the middle of her shoulder blades and loosely moving in the wind. He knows her eyes from somewhere, her smile and chestnut locks are somehow familiar to him. She notices his reached out arms , holds his gaze for a few seconds and quickly spins around to jump into the pool above. There is a gathering of rocks between them and many people blasting boomboxes and splashing around. Ben can just make out that she's with two women near his age on the pebble beach laughing, the one with blond hair turns around and he definitely knows that face, - that's Connie !   
Ben rolls his eyes of course she's smoking a joint and kissing the dark haired woman. Ben ducks his head back underwater, grateful no one noticed his moment of embarrassing depth perception, I mean yes he's not wearing his glasses but he knows that's not what prompted his body to reach for her. At least the fresh snow melt is helping to dim his intense blush.   
“Hey Solo !” Poe yells from his perch on the rock river right. “Watch this !” Ben watches as Poe launches himself from the boulder holding onto the precarious looking rope swing, Poe whoops with laughter as he cannonballs into the deepest part of the river. Finn, Esmelle, Norra, Temmin and even Connix yell and clap for Poe’s idiotic antics. He smiles that lady killing grin and making his way to the sandy shore, bowing to the people and promptly falling back into the water from the slippery river rocks. Ben chuckles as he makes his way to his towel and chugs the rest of his beer. Looking back to his van parked right above the opposite side of the river in the small pullout from the newly paved country road, he reasons that the drive is only about 5 more minutes up the river. Ben searches out those intriguing brown eyes up the river again by shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he doesn't see her but he does see Connie - wow its been so long since he's seen her, graduation right? When she was trying to get the attention of the Prom Queen one more time before her chances ran out - oh man he missed hiding behind the theatre and getting high during 4th period with her, she was always so doing stupid shit, making cool art and bring smart about girls.  
“Hey Connie is that you? “ Ben yells cupping his hands to make the sound travel farther.  
“BENNY BOY ! “ She yells back with a smile and waves. “What are you doing here ?!”  
Ben ignores her question to try to figure out if the golden tanned goddess with her is also gay, “ I'll drop by later to talk, where are you camping ?!” He yells and hopes she hears him over the rushing water.   
Connix slings her arm about the pretty short black haired woman beside her, “We are the last campside on the creek!! Come visit as soon as you get settled!” She yells back right before she waves, sticks her still smoking joint between her lips, hoists the small giggling woman into a piggyback and yells behind her as she disappears into the bushes, “lets go Rey! Can’t miss check in!”  
Ben watches as Rey, still dripping in glistening river water, throws her large straw hat on. She picks up her canvas bag, grabs their discarded empty hard seltzer cans and towels before she turns around. Rey meets his eyes, smiles brightly and quickly waves before she disappears through the blackberries too.   
Ben doesn't hang around for Poe, he lets Finn know he's gonna go and starts setting up camp. As Ben makes his way up the steep but short way to the road, he racks his brain as to where he has seen Rey before. It could be he has seen her around the College or maybe in Downtown Alderaan at a Second Saturday Art Night. But he rarely goes out so it was either that, or the Saturday market or something. He doesn't bother with a shirt as he drives the short distance to the dusty entrance to the camp. He drives down to the tent with a table setup that he assumes is the makeshift ticket office. Amilyn and her daughter Connix are sitting in the table talking and laughing when Ben drives up and they take notice of him. Amilyn is wearing a huge handmade floaty grey dress with her iconic pink hair and lots of bracelets, and Connix is still wearing her green crochet bikini top with jean cut offs and sandals. He rolls down his window as Connix leans on his passenger side door while Amilyn rushes to grab a bright purple wristband.   
“Ben ! I am so glad you are here ! You’re mother was wondering when you would get here, she's saving a spot for your van right by the river.” Amilyn motions for Ben to stick out his wrist so she can put the wristband on him. He tries to pay her but she pushes his money away.   
Connix secretly takes his money and then interrupts her mother's ramblings by speaking for him, “mom I’m sure Ben’s gonna camp with the young people at Poe's camp. He wants to get at least some action during this weekend! Isn’t that right Ben ! “ She tries to punch his arm through the open window. Her mother scoffs and looks at him.   
“Well if you change your mind and want to actually get some sleep we’ll be up at my house over there, “ she points to the rather large remodeled cabin to Ben’s left. “Oh ! This is your first festival in a while! Since you were 17 right? Just ask Connix if you lose your way or need to know where to shower. Oh and I’ll always have free coffee for you Benny.”  
“I told you Amilyn please don’t call me that, but let me know if you need any help setting up.” Ben gives her a wink.  
Connix smirks and “Yeah stop treating him like your precious son, but I guess he will be by the end of the weekend!” She laughs, “You know where we are and can always camp with us too, it will be Rose, Jessika and Rey.” Connix winks and gives his car two hits and backs away. “We got more people to check in !”  
As Ben drives away waving to Connix he sees her slip his money into the cashbox and can hear Amilyn arguing with her about talking so openly about her proposal to Leia on Saturday night. Smiling, Ben rolls down both his windows and turns up his music. He was feeling nostalgic on the drive up and is playing Maroon 5’s first album Songs About Jane. Sunday Morning is blaring in his ears when he spots Rey down the road with a neon green sign and black high waisted jean cut offs and maroon beat up dusty Dr. Martins. He lowers the volume on the music and pulls over to talk to her.   
“Hey Ben!” She greets him with a smile and a quick glance to his bare chest and arms gripping the steering wheel.   
“Oh no what did Connix tell you about me.” It comes out of his mouth before he fully thought it through. But she just laughs and explains, “only that you are Leia’s son and you were close in high school. And also that might have no game with women.” She's laughing at him and he finds that it makes him like her even more, he just wants to be teased by her. Maybe he also wants to feed her grapes and slather her body in sunscreen while listening to Sunday Morning and swimming in the river.   
“Well at least I’m not a complete flirt like Poe, who I agreed to camp with forgetting that he always hosts the loudest parties.” She's eyeing his Mercedes Sprinter Camper Van, losing focus on the topic and she asks him about his car instead.   
“Is this a Camper Van? Do you have solar panels? Does it have a bed?” Her questions are rapid fire and he just honestly blurts out yes.   
“Damn that’s so cool, I've always wanted to hangout in a pimped out van.”   
“Well you can hangout in my van anytime.” Ben isn't sure if that's a cool thing to say but she just blushes and raises her arm to point with her neon flag to the sandy road going up towards most of the camps and the creek that feeds into the river.   
She waves the flag a bit and explains, “I’m one of the volunteers this weekend, helping people find where to park and whatnot.” She stuffs the flag in her back pocket and reaches down to tie her shoe. She looks up at him from the ground and continues to talk, “ so if you need anyone to hangout with or pointers on what the best pizza is, just come find me at Connix’s camp.” Rey is being casual with her words but Ben can see her fingers fingering with the frayed hem of her jean shorts. There is a loud honk from a Toyota truck behind him and Ben realizes he is blocking the road.   
“I’ll be over around sunset, it's very necessary to pregame before all the psychedelic music tonight.” His smile is crooked but she returns it and backs away from his car waving.   
Ben drives to Poe’s designated camp, a flat sandy spot at the end of the main field below the tallest tree around. He parks his car a little ways away behind some bushes that will hopefully help soundproof the late night jam sessions. He lays out his outdoor rug, sets up his camp chair, carries the ginormous cooler right beneath the tree and cracks a Blue Moon open. He doesn't have any grapes but he does have an abundance of sunscreen and a container of raspberries.   
****  
Wednesday Morning, August 16th 2019  
Rey has never driven a van this big, so she carefully makes her way in the late morning light down the winding river valley road. Thanking whoever decided to pave this dangerous country road, she could not imagine navigating it if it was dirt. The road flattens out and she can finally hear the river below from her open windows. There's a sign pinned on a tree that boasts the 20th annual River Ranch Music Festival hosted by the city of Alderaan. She admires Chewy’s handywork, he is known for his psychedelic art style and helps local bands with their posters, she's betting he will show up a couple hours after her. Hopefully Oola and Chewbaca will camp with them, Rey wants to finally take a look inside of a camper van, she has always been so curious about them. Rey makes a mental note to save another spot at the camp for his van. She tries to count the amount of cars and people, there will definitely be Rose and Connix’s tent, probably Chewy and Oola in the van, Finn will most likely be all over Poe all weekend so not with them. Finn has barely slept at the apartment he shares with Rose down the street from Rey. The last two weeks Rose has been at Connix’s and Finn has been out with Poe, which is good for her because Rey has had their apartment to herself practically every night. She had mostly just hung out, made dinner for herself and watched movies on their TV, . Rey's place is fine and all but it doesn't have a kitchen and is covered in the pdf’s and articles she prints out to read and then also of her homework. As Rey sees Connix waving her over to the spot by the creek, she thinks that she should maybe paint her space or do something to make her own place more comfortable so that she might stop falling asleep on Rose's rainbow crochet covered sofa.   
Connix explains what Rey will be doing this weekend as a volunteer while they set up a large tent, hang up decorative flags, and plan out the layout of the camp. Rey made a deal with her friend and neighbor Amilyn that she helps them sell tickets and direct parking for a free weekend of live music and car camping. This is her third year doing so and Rey is excited to be hanging out with all her friends. Amilyn isn't actually her neighbor, but is practically married to Leia who owns the house right above Maz’s house. Rey is lost in thought while she takes the igloo water cooler to the spigot to fill it up to have at camp. It's not that Rey is necessarily alone, it's just that it's been a few months since she's had sex and her horney brain has been feeling really lonely at home with BB-8 writing her early childhood education papers and watching Maz and her young adapted daughter right below her window. Four summers ago Maz had run into Rey when she had been hitchhiking to Yosemite National Park. In the long car ride up into the mountains, Rey had confessed her interest in early childhood education and how she had worked in daycares briefly when she was a teenager in the UK. Maz had driven her up all the way to the park even though she wasn't going there and offered Rey a job and temporary place to live. Maz has a house on the hill near Downtown Alderaan in a nice neighborhood and runs a at home Day Care that is the best rated in the city. Rey has been staying in Maz’s small cabin-like room with a loft in her backyard, which Rey has done all she could to make it feel like home. She even found a small wild kitten wandering around the neighborhood and made it her own. BB-8 may be a stray but he is the most adorable cat Rey has ever known, and she loves him but a cat, constant work and college is not enough to distract her from feeling like crying everytime 5 o’clock rolls around and all of the children's parents scoop their kids into their arms and kiss their foreheads.   
By the time Rey makes it back to camp with the heavy cooler, it is 2pm and Connix is finishing hanging up colorful blankets from the trees surrounding the camp. Rey lays out her clothes and sleeping bag in the folded down back of her pruis, and takes stock of her small supply of food and yoga mat. It is getting hot so Rey suggests heading down to the river, they put on their bathing suits and pack Rey’s bag with sandwiches and white claws. There is a large dust cloud of another car arriving, Rey can spot Rose’s car and she whistles and waves.   
Rose parks and runs out to greet Connix with a huge kiss. She isn't even wearing clothes or shoes, just a colorful crochet one piece and a purple wrap skirt and sunglasses.   
“Oh babe I’ve missed you! Hey Rey you guys goin’ swimming, I’m in! I’m so hot from the drive, let's go!” Rose immediately jumps on a laughing Connix’s back while they continue making their way towards the river. Rey shouts to Jessika to as if she wants to come, “nah I need to get the booth set up, I’ll catch up with you guys later!”   
“See you later!” Rey yells back to her and then tries not to get too much sand in between her toes as she follows the girls down another dirt path through the bushes behind the main outdoor stage towards the bigger swimming holes.   
****  
The girls have a low key evening working, drinking and snacking. Rey and Connix man the front gate, show people where to park, sell tickets and give out wristbands. Rose and Jessika set up their booth of crochet bikinis and tie dye clothing while watching the jazzy opening act. After the sunsets Rey walks down the main road past the coffee hut where Amilyn waves to her behind a small line of people, Rey smiles at her and crosses the small bridge to the half circle of tents setting up and the open air mainstage. As the makeshift shops are set up under tents and on tables, Jessika and Rey offer to help one of the older women to set up her handmade jewelry stall, they are each gifted a crystal each for their efforts.   
On their way back to camp to make dinner, they run into Poe, Finn, Chewy and Ben playing volleyball at the sad looking net that is in the middle of the field. Rey's eyes snap to Ben's exposed back that is flexing as he reaches up to spike the ball. Connix thankfully speaks to the boys way too loudly and thankfully covering Rey’s embarrassing sputtering.   
“Yo boys! I’ll show you how it's done!” Connix runs into the mix and steals the ball from Chewy.   
Poe puts a hand on his hip and points at Connix with the other, “we can’t have a pro fucking up our evenly matched game-”   
He is unfortunately cut off by the ball flying in his face. Everyone laughs except Finn who rushes to his side to check that he’s alright. Rey catches Ben's gaze as she hoists her canvas bag higher up onto her shoulder. He’s shirtless again, but this time he is standing up and shadowed by the flood lights illuminating the volleyball court. He is covered only by black swimming trunks and she bites her lip while openly admiring this greek god like male figure. He seems to be thinking something similar, because his eyes are trailing along her legs and her henna’d left bicep. They both look down at the sand to blush. Chewy punches his arm and growls at him to pay attention to the game.  
“Solo we won't win if you’re flirting and Connix joins Poe's team!” Ben turns away and Connix serves the ball right into his waiting hands. While they are still playing Poe yells to Finn, Jessika and Rey.  
“Hey guys I’ll give you whatever you want from my stash if you go back to my camp and make dinner. Everything you need is in my car and the cooler.” Poe fumbles the ball as he is talking and Finn leans in to kiss his cheek when the game is momentarily stopped. Rey runs to pick up the ball and hands it back to Ben, when their hands meet a spark runs up her arm. She whispers to him “I’ll see you for dinner then?”   
Ben simply nods and mumbles to himself “you’ll see me.”   
****  
Finn is boiling the water while Jessika is chopping the vegetables for the salad when Rey finally asks him about Poe’s roommate.  
“Finn?” He looks up from the camp stove to respond.   
“Yeah?”  
What do you know about Ben Solo?” Finn laughs and motions for Rey to help him chop up the onions and garlic for the tomato sauce.   
“Seriously if I wasn't happy with Poe I would totally shoot my shot. Well he's the Spanish teacher at the college and Leia’s son. He has been friends with Poe since they were in diapers. He’s a nice dude.”  
“He works at the college?” Jessika speaks up from the picnic table.  
“I cannot believe I haven't run into him before.”   
“I know its weird that you haven't gone out with Poe, Ben and I. Weird, well anyways you’ll have plenty of time to get to know him this weekend.” Finn hip bumps her and she almost cuts her finger.   
“Hey man I’m trying to chop these onions for your boyfriend, quit teasing me!”  
“Hey he’s not my boyfriend!” Finn argues while Jessika defends him.  
“Yeah Rey they aren't putting labels on it, but if I had to say they are more like husbands with the amount of time they spend together.”   
The girls laugh at him as Finn ignores them to look through Poe’s car for the pasta. That's when the whole group comes barreling into camp and Finns ass hanging out of the backseat is smacked by a grinning Poe.   
“That’s right babe I basically am your husband, I mean we have gone all the way.” Everyone laughs then simultaneously groans and the two start aggressively making out against the body of his beat up blue Toyota Rav 4.   
Ben comes up right next to Rey to stir the pasta water and add salt and oil to it. She hears Finn whisper to Poe, “I would marry you tomorrow you idiot.”  
Rey finishes chopping the garlic and tries to control her blush, Ben moves from beside her to somewhere behind the bushes. She's disappointed but supposes that he doesn't want to help her make dinner. A couple minutes later while she is cooking the onions down he returns, dressed in blue jeans and a black cashmere sweater. Ben has a bluetooth speaker and another striped navy sweater in his hand, he is messing with his phone when the Anderson .Paak comes through the speakers. Rey loves his music and smiles to herself as she attempts to open the glass jar filled with tomato sauce. Ben saunters up to her and is suddenly so close she can smell him, his hand reaching for the jar before she can even begin to panic.   
“I can do that, don’t let Poe boss you around. Here-” Ben hands her his extra sweater and then goes to the stove to pour the pasta into the boiling water while Rey takes a couple of centering breaths to concentrate on anything but wanting to wrap her arms around his core covered in his extra soft cashmere. Which she now has one of his wood smoke scented expensive knits.   
“I couldn't!” She tries to give it back to him but he just busys his hands by easily opening the pasta sauce. His eyes are focused somewhere near her chest, her head snaps down to see what he's looking at, her nipples are rock hard. Fuck.   
“You're cold I can see it. Go back to your camp and change, dinner will be ready soon.” He smiles at her and stirs the onions one last time before adding the tomato sauce. Rey doesn't hesitate and throws the sweater over her head and tries to arch her back in his view as best she can. She is cold with only her bathing suit and shorts on, even by the stove she needs to change her clothes and brush her hair.   
“Alright but I’ll be back to help in a minute.”   
Rey walks back to her camp by the light on her phone, someone had put a colorful table cloth and fairy lights up around their camp. Chewy and Oola’s van is parked over by Rose’s car so Rey assumes it was Oola who brought the new additions to the camp, Rey can't wait to see it in the sunlight. She quickly puts socks, leggings and a tank top on. She debates masterbating in her car to get some of this sexual frustration out but decides against it, she's way too hungry. She checks her face and hair in the mirror of her car before quickly putting on chapstick and a bit of eyeliner, can't hurt to try right?   
****  
Everyone makes themselves busy by laying out paper plates, forks, napkins and citronella candles to keep the bugs away. Chewy and Jessika hang up fairy lights all over the camp while Poe and Finn set up their tent. Oola and Temmin light the fire up and start roasting mushrooms and wrapped garlic bread over the open flames. Esmelle and Norra show up right before dinner and quickly set up their tent. Ben isn’t close with these people but has met them in passing at parties and out at the local bars, Poe and Temmin are in some of the bands he knows but the rest of them are just here for the festival he thinks. There's a russleing to his right as Rey makes her way from the trail through the bushes towards him. She's wearing his sweater don't panic, act cool about it.  
It takes all his concentration to not rush towards her and pick her up off the ground while feeling his sweater covering her small form. She comes to stand right next to him, viewing the circle around the fire currently passing around a joint.   
“Here try this.” Ben extends the spoon to her lips for her to taste. Her face is surprised but she does not hesitate to take the sauce with her lips and lick her lower lip.  
“It's really good Ben.” He decides he will cook for her whenever she wants to watch her hum with pleasure, but before he can tell her that yells to everyone, “dinners ready!”  
Serving is a kind of chaos because mose everyone is high and there are delicious carbs layed out all over the picnic table. Ben and Rey are the only ones still sober it seems so while everyone is fighting over the garlic bread he offers her a drink.   
“Do you like Moscow Mules?” Rey is quick to nod her head yes, he turns his back on her to go to his van and make her a drink. Rey gets to make a plate for herself when she figures it can’t hurt to make one for him too.   
“Is that for Ben? Make sure it has a lot of salad, he loves greens.” Rey doesn't deny it and istead listens to Poe’s tip.   
Ben is back just as she is sitting down at the table and he sets a huge copper jar filled with ice, lime and small pieces of fresh ginger.   
“Sorry I only had one cup, also I didn't measure the Vodka so please let me know if I need to add more Ginger Beer.”   
“Oohhh Rey gets a fancy drink from the fancy Solo boy” Connix slaps her on the back as she makes her way to the fire to sit and eat her dinner. Rose laughs as she sits on Connix’s laugh and literally eats out of her hands.   
Rose looks over to Rey and Ben, “Well is the mule any good?”   
Rey looks at Ben as she takes a large sip, its strong but really good. Rey has never had one with the ginger and the copper cup and everything, so she can’t really stop drinking the spicy sweetness. Ben sits next to her and asks about the plate in front of him which is 70% salad, a small portion of pasta, mushrooms and then two small pieces of garlic bread. “Is this for me?”   
“Yeah Poe told me you really like salad.” She saids and she takes another big sip of the drink.   
“I do thank you. This is perfect…” He takes a bite before adding, “sorry I can find another cup if you don’t want to share with me.”  
Rey places the cup in front of him, “no sorry I just think it's delicious. I’ve never had a fresh Moscow Mule, I want to share it with you.”  
They don't say much to each other as they eat their dinner. After dinner Ben announces to everyone that whoever did not help make dinner has to clean up. He casually picks up the copper mug and takes Rey’s hand to lead her to a camp chair near the fire. They sit side by side watching the flames while people mill around camp cleaning up dinner, changing into warmer clothes and getting their instruments out to jam.   
Ben passes the drink to Rey and starts the conversation. “It is so weird to me that we have never met, Finn practically lives at our house now. It's just down the street from his place.”  
“I know I’ve been hanging out at his and Rose’s place while they are both out getting it. My two best friends are completely in love and that leaves me their apartment.”   
“You live with them? I thought Rose was his only-”   
“Oh no I don’t live with them but I live right down the street.” They are both lost in thought as Ben realizes that she is probably the person that Maz has been trying to set him up with.   
“Wait a minute, do you live with Maz? She has been mentioning you for years trying to get me to go out with her ‘assistant but basically daughter’” Rey laughs and hands the drink back to Ben before she drinks the whole thing.   
“Yep thats me! She has mentioned that Leia has an ‘eligible son’ but of course I’ve never seen you. And neither of us have dogs so we wouldn't have run into each other walking in the neighborhood.”  
“No I’m more of a cat person, but Poe’s dog is pretty nice I guess.” They both laugh and Rey leans forward to touch his arm, it takes his breath away. He covers this by taking the last large drink of Moscow Mule.   
“Is that van yours? The one behind those blackberry bushes?”   
Ben nods and motions with the now empty copper cup, “wanna see it? I need to fill up our drink.”  
Rey jumps out of her chair and almost falls over with excitement, “Yes! I have always wanted to look inside of one of those pimped out vans.” Ben tails after her as she leads the way to his camp. He gets his car keys out of his pocket and unlocks it for her. As Rey slides the door open Ben remembers where he knows her from.   
“Wait a minute you are my bread girl!” It leaves his mouth before any thought is given. Shit.  
But she simply laughs, “ I knew I had seen those brown eyes before. When I saw you at the river I thought maybe we had met before.” As she says this she is exploring his camper, opening the fridge and running her fingers along his makeshift hanging clothes rack made from a piece of rope. She sits on his bed as he enters, it's not like there's a lot of room to stand in there so it makes sense, but it gives him butterflies to have gorgeous Rey on his white linen queen bed. Opening the small refrigerator he grabs his bottle opener and pop’s the top on two Reed's Ginger Beers.   
“You are the tall dark stranger I have been fantasizing about all summer, you always get one almond croissant and a loaf of whole wheat bread.” She smiles at him as she lays her legs down on his bed and props her head on her hand. Ben focuses on mixing the drink to avoid scanning her body.   
“Um- ah yeah ” He chokes out, “I try to be as healthy as I can but Saturday is my treat day. The Farmers Market is kind of my spot, I love food.” The drink is done by now and sitting on his butcher block counter, Ben finally peaks a glance over at her laid out on his bed. She is playing with the switch on his fairy lights and has her boots cautiously placed on the wall so as not to get his white blankets dirty. Ben is determined not to fuck up this thing with Rey, he needs her, but isnt going to let his body dictate how this weekend goes. Rey is getting comfortable on his luxurious bed and thinks if she hangs out any longer she’ll probably just fall asleep. So she jumps up to stand in front of his hunched down face. With the short height of the van she wonders how he comfortably cooks in this van.   
“I bet this is really uncomfortable for you.” She strategically states as slowly as she can, trying to get a rise out of him. Ben's breathing is heavy so he makes his hands into fists by his sides so that he won't touch her. Rey's face gets impossibly close, her breath is brushing against his lips and Ben swears he can hear her whisper his name. But this isn't the right time, Ben wants to make sure they're not rushing anything so he pulls back. While Rey’s eyes are still closed Ben hands her the ice cold drink.   
“Let's get back to the fire, the jamming is just starting.” Before he locks up the car he grabs gum and his chapstick from the front seat. Rey is trying really hard not to let the rejection get to her, forcing the sad look from her face she takes a long gulp. Ben appears right in front of her and quickly kisses her temple. Before Rey can melt into his lips he softly takes her hand and leads her back towards the camp. I’m not sure if that was the right move, but Rey just looked so sad, Ben thought. The smile returned to Rey’s face as she swerved to avoid a branch.   
At the fire there was only one more seat left, a stump that Poe was currently using to riffle through his metal tin filled with joints, a plastic bag of brownies, some molly and acid tabs to those who wanted it. It was only Thursday night so most everyone was just chillin with either some weed or a few beers.   
“Hey Dameron get your stash off the last seat so Rey can sit somewhere.” Poe complied and moved his tin while he lit up a spliff and passed it to Paige who had just shown up. Rey greeted her and tried to keep her conversation low for the musicians who were tuning up their guitars and banjos.   
“Paige how are you! It’s been a while since Christmas!”   
“That's right I’m just back for a couple weeks to hang out with Rose and my old high school buddies. Are you with Solo? I honestly thought he was asexual I have never seen him with anyone before.”   
“Oh really, um no not with him but maybe kind of trying to be.” Rey whispers back to her best friend's sister.   
“Seriously dude! Go get that hunk!” Paige pushes Rey towards Ben standing over by the stump with the drink in his hand looking kind of awkward. “Ben let Rey sit on your lap then you can both sit by the fire.”   
Ben's eyes go wide and before he can refuse Rey saids, “I would have you sit on my lap but I think you would crush me?”  
There's laughter but Rey cannot look away from his eyes to see who it is. Ben holds her gaze as he sits down on the stump and leans back to invite her to sit. Rey happily sits and takes the drink from his huge hands.  
Time passes as Rey makes herself comfortable on his lap, they watch Temmin, Poe, Oola and Connix perform some simple folk and bluegrass classics. Once their drink is finished Rey moves Ben's now empty hand to her stomach so that he can truly hold her. Ben is so happy sitting by the fire listening to music and holding Rey he barely notices how uncomfortable the stump is. People come and go, other campers come to hangout and listen to the music. Qi’ra even shows up at the end of the night and sings, Dance Me To The End of Love with Poe on the guitar and Oola on the accordion. She has such an amazing voice that after she leaves no one wants to play music anymore. Everyone heads to bed, the couples slip away to spend the night together.   
That is Rey’s cue to go back to her own camp and sleep in her car alone. She doesn't want to but she pushes herself up from Ben.   
“Where are you sleeping?” He asks as he starts to gather up the cups and bottles all over camp.  
“I’m in my Prius, the backseat folds down and I have a pad and sleeping bag.”   
“You are sleeping in your car?” She nods and helps him to put all of the recycling in a tub below the picnic table.   
“You could sleep with me if you want?” There isn't anyone else at the camp anymore but Ben still looks around to make sure. Rey’s heart jumps and she cannot help the smile that's starting to hurt her cheeks.   
“Really? I don't want to impose on you. But it would be so cool to be in a real bed... with you.”   
“Yeah yeah I want you to… just sleep with me. Go get your toothbrush and pajamas and I’ll put out the fire.”   
As Rey is walking back to her camp she is thinking maybe he is asexual, it seems like he might not want to sleep with her. It doesn't matter, no matter what happens she isn't passing up an opportunity to sleep in a real pimped out camper van with a super attractive professor. She isn't an idiot. Rey fills her canvas bag with her toothbrush, makeup wipes, pajamas and her hairbrush. She tries not to be nervous for Ben as she avoids the sex noises coming from Chewy’s van and Rose’s tent. Making her way back down the dirt path to the van Rey has to use her phone light to not trip on the rocks.  
Ben has already brushed his teeth and put on his chapstick, now he is just boiling some water for tea on the small one burner stove in his tiny camper kitchen. He is just willing himself to calm down and hoping that the chamomile tea will soothe both of them to only sleep. Tired yes, but he is also super horney and praying that he will be able to fall asleep easily with Rey in his bed. She doesn't knock when she gets there just takes off her boots and sets them next to his black Converse on the first step. Ben watches as she climbs the few steps and then tries to keep his breathing normal as she invades his space. She instantly moves to turn on the fairy lights strung around the roof of his space. Ben moves to open all the windows he can and slowly closes the door. The kettle screeches as the water boils and Ben pours them both some tea.   
“Oh so you did have more cups,” Rey asks with a eyebrow raised in question.   
“I honestly didn't even think to use my mugs. It feels so wrong to use a tea cup for a mixed drink. I made you some Chamomile tea I don't know if you like tea but I just thought- ”   
She cuts him off by abruptly taking off her shirt. “Thanks for the tea. It's okay that I change in here, right?”   
“Yeah yeah um of course. I should change too.” Ben stumbles over to his makeshift closet to grab a white t-shirt and his favorite navy blue pajama pants. Changing quickly he makes sure not to take off his underwear when he lowers his jeans down his calf. Rey takes off every inch of clothing and waits for him to turn around, before she loses her nerve and throws on her loose black tank super soft nightgown, with Ben’s sweater over it.   
“Is there somewhere I can brush my teeth?” She asks as he covers his ass and tights with his navy sleep pants.   
“Yeah just spit into the sink there, it's a functioning sink. I already brushed mine.” Ben carely moves past her to sit on the bed, he grabs a bamboo brush from somewhere above the tiny kitchen. She watches with interest as his stomach is exposed to her for a few seconds, then she gets her toothbrush and realizes she forgot toothpaste.   
“Um Ben, I’m sorry to bother you but I forgot my toothpaste.” Ben is sitting on the bed crossed legged brushing his dark hair out and humming with contentment.   
“Oh no worries Rey, it's right in that drawer. Use as much as you want.” She opens the drawer to find a large bottle of Toms mint toothpaste, she chuckles a bit to herself.   
“I forgot mine at home and will need some all weekend, I could pay you back or -”  
“No fucking way, your not paying to use my toothpaste. Who do you think I am?”   
“I just know you are rich and a health nut who likes classic things, Maroon 5, Poe enough to be bestfriends with and Moscow Mules. This is seriously the coolest van I’ve ever seen and honestly I don't want to sleep anywhere else all weekend. You made me tea even! I mean bloody hell you're a professor for christ sake!”  
Rey looks sheepish as she finishes brushing her teeth, Ben wants to kiss her so badly with how domestic she looks. He is barely listening to her rant while he watches her try to keep toothpaste from running down her chin. The most beautiful woman he’s ever seen is standing in his van barefoot, wearing nothing but his sweater, a thin nightgown, brushing her teeth and making fun of him for being healthy.   
“You know I’m just a normal 25 year old teacher whose mother is the major which is the only thing that makes me special. And I’m not sure I would call Poe my best friend, Chewy is a really close second.”  
Rey rinses her mouth and flops down on the bed to reach for his hairbrush. She arches her back as he watches her take her hair down from its clip on top of her head.   
“I think you are special for other reasons, and I can't wait to find out about those.” She blushes as she runs his brush through her chopped curling locks and long piecey bangs. Once she is finished with her hair she blindly set the brush down on the counter as her fingertips ghost along his cheek. Ben leans in to press his lips to hers and softly wraps her in his embrace. Rey opens for him and hums her approval as Ben traces her lips with his tongue. Rey's hands have moved to combing through his untangled hair, when she suddenly stops and looks him in the eye with an intensity he hasn't seen from her yet.   
“Are you asexual?”  
“What?” Ben is so confused, one minute Rey was in his arms tasting like honey and the next she was asking him if he isn’t sexualy attracted to her.   
“No I’m not asexual, I am bi but have never been in a realtionship before. Just meaningless hookups… why do you ask? I am clean if thats what you are asking, but I dont have condoms, wait fuck.”  
He only stops when Rey kisses him again, this time her arms are pulling his head closer to hers and she is lapping at his lips so sweetly he thinks he might die. Kissing has never been this good, ever.   
“I am bi too,” Rey breathes into his neck as she pants. “And also clean, but no I only asked because Paige said you might be and you didn't kiss me earlier.”  
“Oh” Ben replies as Rey kisses down his neck and lightly bites the spot below his right ear. He is getting too carried away in this and decides to just be honest with her, it's not like he just admitted his inexperience with relationships a minute before anyways.  
“Um Rey?” Rey's movements still as she looks up at him for him to tell her what's wrong.   
“I really want to have sex with you but I also want to fall asleep and drink tea and maybe watch Stranger Things with you?” He asks it as a question and Rey laughs as she lays down and picks up her steaming cup of tea.   
“That sounds perfect too, it has been a long day.” Ben smiles at her and pecks her exposed bent kneecap, it's the only part of her in kissing distance. He finds his laptop in his backpack under his closet and as he makes his way back to the bed he pulls up his Netflix account, and pulls up downloaded Stranger Things season 3. When he knew he was going camping he knew he would want something to watch to fall asleep to.   
“Have you seen it yet?” Rey shakes her head, “I’ve seen the first two seasons. But I haven't seen the new season yet.”  
“Good me neither.” Ben folds down the shelf he built especially for this purpose and places his computer on it before turning around to look for his tea. Rey is holding his out to him already, anticipating his actions. He carefully hits play, curls up with his back on the wall and his hand on Rey’s thigh. She is checking her phone and sipping her tea when the episode starts. Ben finishes his cup quickly and deposits it back on the counter and turns off the light in the kitchen. As he is leaning over Rey he takes the opportunity to kiss her again before laying down with his head on her chest. Rey thinks about how nice it is to be held by a kind strong man and tries not to think about how wet she is. Tomorrow I’ll spend the day seducing him so that he can't continue being such a ‘honorable man’. She laughs when she realizes Ben is already asleep on her chest, his right leg is draped over hers and she's trapped but kind of likes the feeling. She quietly finishes her tea and sets it on the counter as gently as she can. Rey realizes that she needs to turn off Netflix and so carefully maneuvers her left foot to hit the spacebar. She reaches up and turns off the fairy lights and then relaxes into the comforting weight of Ben's large body. There's no service so instead of checking Twitter Rey reads a fanfiction she downloaded before she left and combs Ben's hair with her fingers. They fall asleep wrapped around each other and dream of sunshine and soft music. 

~****~


End file.
